Knife going in
by sam.froz
Summary: “¿Quién eres?”…- la mire…- “¿Quién coño eres?... ¿como te pareces tanto a mi eh?...te he ayudado, merezco respuestas” “no lo se”…- se lanzo sobre mi y me tomo por el cuello de la camiseta que llevaba.....---- ""historia sobre tegan and sara""
1. If I don't recover

**Disclaimer:** Tegan y Sara no me pertenecen, ya quisiera yo.

**Knife Going In**

**Capitulo 1**

**If I don't recover**

Cambie de canal, cuando uno estaba aburrido nunca había nada que ver en la televisión, eso era un hecho._  
"argh"…_- me acosté boja abajo después de apagarlo, cerré los ojos y me forcé a dormir, necesitaba hacerlo.

Fue justo en el momento en que pensé que me había quedado dormida cuando una dolorosa, muy dolorosa, punzada en mi cabeza me hizo levantarme de un brinco.  
Solté un quejido y sostuve mi cabeza con ambas manos, dolía demasiado, respire hondo y trate de no llorar pero ya sentía mis ojos húmedos…  
Me arrodille en el suelo, sin fuerzas ahora para mantenerme parada y, aun sosteniendo mi cabeza, espere hasta que pasara.

Sentí la luz chocar contra mis parpados y desperté, tenia las piernas acalambradas y los brazos aun a los lados de mi cabeza, sentí un liquido tibio goteando de mi nariz, mire hacia mi rodilla, era sangre…mamá me miraba desde la puerta, escandalizada, se acerco hacia mi casi corriendo, haciéndome preguntas sobre si estaba bien, que me había pasado, su voz hacia un eco en mi cabeza, haciendo que doliera, le pedí que bajara el tono.

No era la primera vez que me pasaba, desde que estoy muy pequeña distintos dolores, de mayor o menor intensidad, golpean diferentes partes de mi cuerpo, sin un patrón, ciclo, o siquiera una razón, no solo eran dolores o punzadas, a veces, sentimientos ajenos a mi invadían mi cuerpo, una tristeza enorme, una depresión, o una alegría muy grande o simplemente desasosiego o ansiedad.

Mis padres me empezaron a llevar a diferentes médicos tratando de buscar la causa, pero salían con las mismas dudas que con las que entraban.  
Nadie sabía a que se debían, nada, ni los dolores ni los cambios emocionales tan drásticos, aun así me recetaron un par de píldoras y medicamentos que no han funcionado en lo absoluto.

Otros de los problemas que sufría era insomnio, no cualquier clase de insomnio, era algo desesperante, cada noche, antes de irme a dormir, una sensación de perdida me invadía, esa sensación de que he perdido algo pero no se que es… esa sensación de que me falta algo, eso es lo que me mantiene despierta en las noches, pero últimamente mejoraba, me había (auto)medicado unas píldoras de dormir (que encontré en una de las gavetas de mi madre) que me estaban ayudando mucho.

Mi madre coloco un paño húmedo en mi frente, y otro seco en mi nariz, sentí un alivio, respire hondo, me sentía cansada, papá entro haciendo preguntas sobre lo que me había pasado para luego reprochar lo mediocre que eran los médicos que no podían averiguar lo que tenia.

_"Tegan…amor, ¿estas mejor?"_…- mama me preguntaba, me molestaba que me hablara así, lentamente, como si fuera alguna clase de retardada, no era retardada, solo que cuando sientes como si alguien atravesara tu cabeza con un puñal, no es precisamente un momento para socializar._  
"si"  
"¡Ha pasado toda la noche sentada con la cabeza entre las manos, George!"_...- dijo casi gritando a mi padre…-_ "¡mira, hasta le sangro la nariz…esto no esta mejorando, tienes que hacer algo!"_  
Le agradecía que se preocupara por mí, pero su sobre-protección me estaba asfixiando, ya no era una niña, era una adulta de 17 años que podía cuidarse a si misma…_"Clarisse, baja la voz…molestas a Tee…vamos a hablar afuera"  
"¡No! ¿Y si le pasa algo mientras no estoy?"_…- dijo alarmada…solté un gruñido._  
"Mamá, sal de una vez."_  
Antes de que me pudiera responder, papá la tomo de la mano y la arrastro fuera de la habitación.

El día paso relativamente rápido y antes de darme cuenta ya había anochecido, mire por la ventana, el cielo estaba totalmente negro, lleno de nubes no mucho mas claras, se veían grandes…esta noche llovería.

Mamá entro con un plato de sopa, le pedí que la pusiera en la mesa de noche, después de hacerlo me dio las buenas noches y salio._  
"Tegan…"_-mire hacia la puerta y ahí estaba su cabeza, asomada a la habitación…-_ "si necesitas algo o si te duele algo no dudes en llamarnos o ir a nuestra habitación ¿si cariño?"_ asentí y cerro la puerta, me levante y le puse el seguro.

Mire el reloj, era mas de media noche y aun no podía dormir, estaba cansada, lo estaba, pero mis ojos se negaban a cerrarse, la sensación de perdida, la ansiedad era muy grande, mas que nunca… me levante y empecé a caminar por la habitación, saque las pastillas de dormir y me tome cuatro píldoras…perdí la cuenta de cuantas vueltas le di a la habitación, la agitación era mayor, las píldoras no hacían efecto, tenia demasiada ansiedad, como si aquello que perdí estuviera ante mi ojos, tome un par de píldoras mas… solté un respiro tratando de relajarme pero no pude…

Me quite la pijama y me puse un Jean y un sweater, empecé a anudar mis zapatos.  
Me senté al borde de la cama, no sabia en que momento había planeado salir de casa.  
Mire el reloj.  
3:00am.


	2. find something lost outside your window

**Capitulo II**

**find something lost outside your window**

**-**

**-**

Bajar por la ventana había sido un reto considerando mi gran fobia a las alturas, y mi mala suerte era un hecho pues apenas había puesto un pie en el piso la lluvia empezó.

Camine alrededor del vecindario, le di tantas vueltas a mi casa que en un momento sentí que caminaba automáticamente por el mismo sendero, la ansiedad no disminuía y en un intento de distraerme camine lejos de casa, la lluvia empeoraba, si es que era posible, y ahora truenos eran visibles, y audibles, caminaba por un sendero cuando una sensación me invadió, tan de la nada como siempre, tenia rabia, estaba energúmena, quería gritar y golpear…y llorar, tenia miedo, estaba triste, empecé a correr, sin ver realmente a donde, solo corría tratando de sacarla de mi cuerpo, no me di cuenta en que momento empecé a gritar, era demasiada la desesperación, y me detuve en seco cuando una punzada atravesó directo a mi corazón, sentía miles de cuchillos entrar a través de mi piel y apuñalar mi corazón tantas veces que no entendía como no se había detenido, caí de rodillas, todo fue demasiado rápido, trate de ver a mi alrededor, estaba en un parque, y luego ya no estaba.

Abrí los ojos, palpe mi nariz y sentí de nuevo sangre saliendo de ella, mire hacia el cielo, aun llovía pero mucho menos, ya estaba amaneciendo.

Trate de levantarme pero mis piernas apenas respondían, me apoye en mis codos tratando de hacer fuerza cuando vi a una persona mirándome.

No podía ver su cara, aun veía borroso, limpie mi nariz con la manga de mi sweater, el cual estaba empapado, al igual que toda yo.

Esta había sido la punzada mas dolorosa que había sentido en toda mi vida, nunca había dolido tanto, nunca había sentido tanta tristeza junta.

De la nada, empecé a llorar.

_"¿Necesitas ayuda?"…_- no abrí los ojos, no tenía fuerzas, pero asentí, sentí como levantaban mi cabeza del suelo y limpiaban mi cara.

_"No tengo un pañuelo, pero mi sweater no esta sucio y tienes la cara toda llena de sangre"_…- trate de contestarle que no importaba, que se lo agradecía, pero mi voz estaba atorada en mi garganta y todo lo que podía hacer era llorar…

_"¿puedes hablar?"_…- asentí, respire hondo y trate de calmarme…-_ "trata de levantarte"_…- me sostuve de su cuerpo y con fuerza me levante, camine apoyada en ella hasta una banca.

_"¿Cómo te llamas?"…_- me pregunto, sentándose a mi lado, aun no la miraba a la cara, estaba avergonzada, me quite la capucha del sweater y, la mire…_ "Soy Tegan…"_- no pude terminar la frase, ambas nos mirábamos sorprendidas, nuestras pupilas totalmente dilatadas, ella se levanto y lentamente se empezó a alejar.


End file.
